Hanser Banner
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' '''Hanser Banner (ハンサーバナー, Hansā Banā) is a pirate and a skilled sniper. He also works as an assassin and is known as Robyn Hode. Appearance Hanser is a young man with a rather slim body and is describe as having a pretty baby face. His skin is pale with short messy silver hair and green gem eyes. Most of the time, he is spotted with a smile on his face and a pair of orange and black headphones. Hanser wears shirts or jackets with hoods as part of his title. He is first seen wearing a loose green strips sweater with a V shaped collar, revealing a black singlet inside and a white jacket with black trims and has the hood over his head. A pair of black jeans with a yellow belt and black sneakers. Hanser is always carrying his sniper rifle around on his back. He is popular among the girls for his good looks. Personality Hanser is seen as a Joker in most cases. He is quite ignorant and likes to ignore people especially when they tell him something important, he would simply walk away or tend to his own business. Hanser is cocky and sly much like a fox. Although he can be optimistic, he might be overconfident at times especially about his ability. He is extremely playful and a busybody too, poking his nose into random affairs and has no sense of personal space. It often leads to people finding him annoying and thinks that he has a loose screw due to that fact that he doesn't understand when someone hates him. He has no sense of danger, often jumping into dangerous situations without planing anything and always needing someone to keep an eye on him. Hanser is known to disappear from the group all the time only for them to find him going something stupid. He can always find something to laugh about during a time of crisis, meaning he's not serious at all. Despite him being a sniper, Hanser always approaches his enemies too closely. As reckless and daredevilry he can be, Hanser does care for the people around him. Such as when he stops an attack on an innocent local and comments it to be childish. He thinks it won't be fun to attack someone who can't fight back. His outspoken attitude shows that he mock those who attack the weak. He would always give the treasure or food he got from rich people as a form of gratitude to those who seem poor, reflecting him as Robin Hood who robs from the rich and gives to the poor. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hanser has been shown to be skilled with using a sword. He used one to fend himself off from the Marines when he was too close to be using his sniper. His style of fighting with a sword is very similar to fencing, usually to disarm his opponent's weapon first before striking them down with the back of the sword. He tends to throw swords towards people like darts. Marksmanship Hanser is an excellent sniper. He is capable of shooting his targets from afar, probably at a distance where he is unseenable by his targets even when he's standing in an open field. He is shown to be able to throw anything and hit its target accurately even if the object is big and heavy. His prediction of where an object would probably land when he throws it is more like foresight although it is clearly just skills. Hanser is able to use all kinds of guns and cannons skillfully as if he has been using them for his whole life. Sometimes, just by listening very carefully, Hanser is able to shoot accurately at his target without looking or having his eyes close. Hand to Hand Combat Hanser is weak in hand to hand combat. He didn't know where to hit someone so he would always go for their most "sensitive" parts. Despite this, he seems to be better in close combat when he is armed with weapons such as a stick or a flail. Physical Strength Hanser has some form of strength slightly stronger than normal people. He is able to headbutt someone without suffering much damage or kick down a locked door, although he does it recklessly. Still, he is strong enough to jump from buildings to buildings on rooftops while doing his job as a sniper. Agility As an assassin, Hanser has to be fast and quick. He does things swiftly and quietly so he would be able to disappear without someone noticing him. Hanser is able to dodge attacks and react quickly to his surroundings although he seems to always be getting people's attention at times. Endurance Being reckless, Hanser is always getting hurt in some way. He has grown to endure the pain as if it was just a scratch, even taking a deep cut on his arm as a joke that it would ruin his clothing. Hanser might take serious damages well but if he stay untreated from his wounds too long, he would just simply collapse no matter how much living and unhurt he looks. He is very good at no showing any sights of pain and usually isn't noticeable unless he mentions it. Hanser moves as if he isn't suffering from a deep wound but it also leads to his wound bleeding more or become swollen. Weapons Hanser is never seen without his sniper rifle which he carries on his back. The rifle is longer than normal ones, almost reaching the height of Hanser himself. It is black in color with some golden outlines and is quite heavy as Gretta isn't able to lift it up. His rifle can hold more bullets than normal ones and shoot special kinds of bullets with different effect. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia *The name Robyn Hode was an older spelling of Robin Hood. *Banner is actually his first name. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Sniper Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Gunner Category:Cannoneer